


Beast Tamer

by Kurisuta



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Kazekage Gaara, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Kiana was sent to the Kazekage Gaara. She has been sent to help with the Shukaku. And others want them to be a couple. Can their romance blossom?
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Arrangement

I had been sent from Konoha to visit Gaara. I was supposed to help him.

It was said that he had killed people, that he was a monster. I don’t believe that. I don’t even believe that the bijuu inside him was a monster.

I entered Suna, wearing my priestess uniform. I was looking for Gaara, when I happened upon him.

He had a crazed, tortured look in his eyes.

All I wanted to do was help him. Help him to control the Shukaku. To stop killing.

He was dressed nice; he was the kazekage and had most of it under control. But still I had been summoned.

I took his hand and pulled him into the shrine.

Xxx

Gaara had summoned the priestess to help him. She was the priestess of the wind. She belonged to Suna, she was our priestess.

“Gaara.” The priestess said. “Why are you here?”

“Tell me your name first, since you already know mine.” Gaara said, laughter in his eyes. The girl was really witty.

“Billie Jenkins.” She said. “Now ask away.”

“I want to be a good Kazekage.” Gaara said. “But the Shukaku...”

Billie smiled, and conjured an apple. “I can tame the beast if you want. Give you mental control over Shukaku. When I do that, you can be a good Kazekage.” She bit into the apple.

Gaara really wanted to trust her. He looked into her eyes. “Are you sure?”

Billie nodded. “I promise, Gaara.”

Gaara smiled. He was very glad he had met her. She would be the one to help him. He just knew it.


	2. Return

I entered the trance, holding Gaara’s hands.

“Are you sure, Priestess?” Gaara asked. “He could kill you.”

I laughed. “Trust me, Gaara.”

My astral form left my body and went to Shukaku’s domain.

“Priestess....” Shukaku said. “You...don’t intend to purify me?”

“I do not.” I said, confused.

My blue eyes widened as I took in his face.

Shukaku gathered me into his sand. It was like a kiss, in a way.

I, for my part, kissed him back. It didn’t matter if he was Gaara or Shukaku. I loved them both.

I awakened in my shrine and Gaara and I were kissing.

Finally the two of them agreed on something: they both loved me.

Xxx

Gaara was now dating the Wind Priestess. He had never been this close to a woman. Not anyone; no one could withstand the Shukaku.

But Shukaku loved Billie as much as he did.

He loved her and he ran his hands over her skin and kissed her, holding her close.

Gaara was content with the young priestess.

One day she asked for permission to seek out her younger sister; and he promised her he would help her find her sister.

He then kissed her in promise.


End file.
